Castle Wall
by Promise.Of.A.Lifetime
Summary: In this particular universe Bulma is the Princess of Earth who is secretly betrothed to the Prince of all Saiyans, in order to increase the secret alliance between the humans and Saiyans under the watchful eye of Lord Frieza. Please R&R! ReWriting
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is actually my first try on writing a fic. The chorus are of the song Castle Walls by T.I ft. Christina Aguilera…..don't own DBZ or any of these lovely characters, but just wished!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_"Everyone thinks I have it all, Butt its so empty living behind these castle walls, these castle walls If I should tumble, if I should fall Would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls There's no one here at all, behind these castle walls…"_

All you could hear was chaos.

All you can see was chaos.

You could only hear the painful screams and the rushing footsteps of innocent people running around everywhere. The roar of the monstrosity fire could be heard all around as it roam around the beautiful kingdom and hunted the weak, the few, showing no mercy and killing anyone who step in its way.

Soldiers of many races marched with an evil grin on their face and just laughed at the pain they cause up on the people of Earth. Such a beautiful planet fill with pathetic people_ he _once claimed.

It was a beautiful sight for the small alien, Friza, the tyrant that made this all happened. How he loved to cause pain and misery to others was something that his victims never understood.

The horror was all she can see with those blue innocent eyes as she stood in her once favorite balcony that was also a small garden, hidden and filled with beautiful lilies, sunflowers, roses, and many other delicate flowers and giant trees.

How she loved sitting underneath the big beautiful oak tree and read books, so many beautiful memories were created in this hidden balcony that she cherish so much, but not any more for now it was fill with nothing but memories of the loss of her kingdom and the death of her people.

It was twilight; her favorite time of the day, and all she could hear were the screams of terror, the smell of blood, the clashing of sword, the thunder of ki blast. War. Something that the Princess of Earth never seen or understood, in till now.

Tears were now falling down her face. She couldn't stand it anymore. She was alone with no one to protect her. All she done and planned long ago was now useless. He hated her but she still loved him, even though she knew now she wouldn't be able to see his face once more. How she would give anything just to see him, to hold him one last time. But it was too late.

**Well hope you like it and I will appreciate reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lyrics are from once again T.I. ft Christina Aguilera Castle Wall…Don't own DBZ or any of this lovely characters but just wish!**

Chapter 1

_"Observing the estate _

_through the gate from the outside_

_ Looking in bet you would think I go it made, _

_better look again…"_

~Present Time~

Dr. Brief, or mostly known as the King of Earth, was a brilliant man who, through the eyes of others, will seem he had it all, for he was a king, a ruler, of a beautiful and peaceful kingdom, the Earth Kingdom.

And sure you can never forget that he has a very beautiful and lovely wife, the Mrs. Brief or the loveable Queen of Earth, and a beautiful, brilliant, and strong will daughter, Bulma Brief, the Princess of Earth.

He had it all: fame and fortune. Many people will even believe that the royal family is the ideal definition of a "perfect family", but Dr. Brief new better, as he sat down in his royal chamber, massaging his wrinkles from stress and looking at the pile of paper work that must be met.

Oh Yes, Dr. Brief knew better, for after all he is a brilliant man. A genius some will say. But never the less, the King of Earth also knew that just worrying will bring nothing good but just more stress, which will result of more wrinkles on his forehead, something that his loveable wife will giggle and say it's of old age and he is just in denial.

But why not worry of something so silly, like paper work and wrinkles, for after all nothing else could go wrong. Or could it?

Bang. The doors of his chamber were open in a rush and there stood Hercules, one of the kings trusted advisers, sweating and breathing hard as if he just ran a marathon, trying to catch his breath as he was bending down holding his knees, but then recovered quickly for what he was about to tell the king was urgent. "My king," spoke Hercules with panic writing all over his face.

_Sigh. I guess I spoke to soon._

* * *

Bulma Briefs was special and she knew, deep inside, that this will cause her big problems later on in her future and could even be her down fall. For you see Bulma was not just an ordinary girl who happens to be the Princess of Earth, no she even was much more than that.

The proof, well she was the daughter of the most brilliant man of the universe, and that it self said something. But no her genes of genius did not just stop there, no there was more, for she is also beautiful as a blazing sunset, brilliant as heavenly sight of light, and loving as a firefly's spark.

Her appearance screamed beautiful and delicate as a flower, but those who know her well knew better, for she was also strong will and even hard headed. She could outwit and out beat you in a blink of an eye.

Yes Bulma Brief was just simple amazing.

And she knew it too, but she never let it all go to her head. She was loved and adored by her people since the first breath she took on her birth. She was respected and also feared by many other kingdoms and planets for her strong will and brilliancy.

Planet Earth was well known throughout the galaxy and universe for many varieties: from its beautiful marble shape to its wonderful tropical reserves that was place upon this tiny planet. Yes, even its magnificent body of the ocean, that covers almost 71% of this tiny planet, hypnotizes many aliens' species to wonder.

This also is true about the Princess of Earth, for she is a divine of wonder with her long breathtaking wavy blue hair that matches her deep ocean blue eyes and her voluptuous body with curves on the right places.

Bulma was perfect. She was the perfect ideal for everyman's dream of a woman, a lover, a wife, a queen. And as greed fills in the mind of many male species there will be those who will stop at nothing and will not settle for nothing less put perfection.

"She will be mine," smirked a dark finger in the shadows as his eyes were set on Earth.

**Please R&R, Thanks…Muchas Gracias ;) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, I will like to thank all for those who review, put me on your Fav. Story/or Author, and as an Alert, really appreciate that ….**** Don't own DBZ or any of these lovely characters but just wish! ****Anyways Enjoy!**

**7/25/12 {Dear readers I have recently been busy with school & work and been frustrated that all my previous work for this series has been lost because of technical difficulties by my previous PC, so with that in mind I have decided to redo the whole story and on some chapter some scene will be edited or deleted, for example this chapter, but don't worry I will try to update as soon as possible and not let this disappointing mood from keeping me from finishing this story. I hope you all just bare with me, Thanks}**

Chapter 2

~2 weeks ago~

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _The heavy breathing of the dark shape figure could be heard all around the area as it echo and bounce around each building around him, as if given his predators his own course to death.

He knew he had to get away for he had valuable information that could bring great disaster to his lord. Every step he take, every twist and turned he took from each building brought him closer to his destination. His salvation. But Kami, _they_ were faster, even if their race was considered nothing but pure brute and no brain.

Bang. He was hit right in his stomach and was sent flying a couple of miles away crashing in to each red tall building. There revealing an old man who was slightly tanned skin, had blue eyes, a large bushy white mustache and long hair, which was covered by a tall black hat with a logo of RR, indicating his identification as nobody else but Dr. Gero.

_Curse those stupid Saiyan monkeys._ Dr. Gero thought as he was getting up and wiping off the dirt from his clothes. He then looked above in order to get a better view of the two monstrosities Saiyan's. The Saiyan on his right had long, spiky black hair and had a well-built muscular body but was a little bit shorter than the other taller Saiyan, who was bald yet with an oversize muscular body compare to the other Saiyan.

"Think you can out run us Dr." laughed the bald Saiyan of the two figures that were now floating above him.

"Raditz, call head courters and informed them that the Dr. has been successfully captured," commanded the bald Saiyan to his comrade with the long spiky hair, identify as Raditz.

"Yes Nappa" spoke Raditz's as he was about to press his scouter, that was also a communicator, on his left eye, but before he even had the chance to press the button Dr. Gero started laughing, in which got the attention of both the Saiyan's.

"What's so funny, you fool," snarled Nappa

"You're the fools you dumb monkeys, for you never obtain me from the beginning and will never will," laughed Dr. Gero

"Frankly, I don't see anything humors beside the part that you're out matched and out number, and clearly there is no way of escaping, Dr.," spoke Raditz.

"But aah, that's were your wrong, it is clearly I have the huge advantage in these situation you idiots," spoke Dr. Gero as he took out a device from his pocket. And right after his movement both Saiyans started making a ki energy blast in their right hand aiming at the Dr.

"Don't try anything reckless you old fool," snarled Nappa. But the Dr. started laughing like a mad man and clicked the red button from the device.

BOOM! He was gone.

Both Saiyans were coughing and cover from dirt from the explosion. "Kami not again, another prototype," snarled Raditz. "What do we do now Nappa, The King is not going to like this one pit. We are going to get our asses hanged. Shit!"

"Stop your whining and bitchining, Raditz. Come on, we have to go back to head courters and informed the King the bad news," commanded Nappa and with that they were out of site.

But little did they know that after the explosion something escape while both Saiyan's were distracted. It was a small oval container crawling with electrical spider legs that was fill with some type of liquid, in which seemed a human brain was floating.

This said object crawl its way from the scene as soon as the Saiyans took off. Crawling its way up to the highest building that was around him as a small round object, looking like and antenna, rise above sending sound wave message up to the sky.

Above the tiny planet atmosphere, in to space, stood a giant round ship with many small round windows covering in a linear form around the ship and in the middle stood a giant purple window in which a lizard figure form could be made inside the ship.

"My Lord, the Dr. just send word," spoke another figure in the shadow. There came no acknowledge response from the other figure but just a small wicked smile spread on his face.

"So it has begun," spoke the lizard figure with his evil grin on his face and it soon turn to a madness laugher that could almost be heard into the deep dark of space.

**Okay so hope you like it, for those who previously read this before the change I only made was deleting some part and added a new ending, hope you enjoyed it. Please Review Thanks, Muchas Gracias**


End file.
